Scattered
by Connor Kent
Summary: What happens when Ben accidentely has the Omnitrix scatter the ten alien forms across the globe?
1. Seperation

This is my first Ben10 story. Enjoy! This story idea popped into my head about a week before the Ben10 section came out on fanfiction and I finally thought up the first chapter to finally write it down. This'll probably be a 12 chapter story. Enjoy.

Ben kept spinning and spinning until he got dizzy enough to stop.

"Ben. May I ask... WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" shouted Gwen.

"No you can't." said Ben grinning.

Gwen sighed. "Grandpa. I think the park is a a half a mile up ahead."

"Alright then. Ben, sit down and buckle up."

Ben hopped on the seat and started to play his Playtendo.

About five minutes later they arrived at the park. Grandpa Max went outside with Gwen and they started to set up camp.

Ben jumped out of the RV and sat on the bench. He was fiddling with his omnitrix when accidently made it spin very very fast. When it stopped it had a strange symbol. There was a dot in the middle with ten lines coming out of it. Ben's eyes widened with excitement.

"Gwen! Grandpa! I think I found a new alien!" exclaimed Ben. Gwen and Max ran over to see the big comotion.

"Maybe you should't try it Ben. I have a bad feeling about it." said his Grandpa.

"Nah. What could go wrong. Maybe it's like a spider monster!" said Ben moving his fingers up and down Gwen.

"Ew! Stop it Ben!" she yelled.

"Oh well. Only one way to find out!" said Ben as he slapped his hand on to the Omnitrix. And then while everyone was expecting to see a new alien form in front of them; instead ten green lights shot out of the Omnitrix and went in all different directions. Ben didn't have a clue of what was going on so he figured maybe Grey Matter could figure things out. When he turned his watch nothing came up. Only a big colored in circle.

Ben started to panic. "Where... Where... Where are all my aliens!" screamed Ben as he started to have a fit.

"Ben! Calm down this instant!"

Ben settled down as his wiped his weary eyes.

"I told you not to push it. You see what happens now."

Ben looked now and then his watch started to deform into just a plain little ball. It still looked like the Omnitrix with its colors. Although it wasn't something you could fit on your wrist. It now showed the circle except it now looked more like the Planet Earth.

"Ben. Don't press it." said Gwen and Grandpa Max at the same time. But did Ben listen. No.

He pressed it and then the omniball glowed and a green light shot up and then the omniball went in the air while it started to create a giant green hologram of Earth. On it too were the ten alien symbols scattered across the hologram.

"This must be a global satellite positioning of Earth. It shows where your alien forms are Ben." said Gwen amazed. Ben and Max were speechless.

"This means that... Ben scattered his alien forms across the globe! BEN YOU IDIOT! YOU RUINED MY VACATION!" screamed Gwen as she started to chase Ben.

"Both of you stop! It looks like Grey Matter is closet to us. It's in Montana. That's our first stop."

Now this was going to be a summer to remember thought Ben.

Review please.


	2. Montana: Grey Matter

I had to add this chapter quickly because too many of you i think are confused on whats going on.

Kraven- You were one of the people that started thinking differently and I can tell you that you are wrong but to tell you the truth i was thinking upon what you said but I'm taking a different direction. Thanks for reviewing!

KB- thanks for the nice review!

shawn g evans- I am not ashamed to tell you that I was a tad bit upset by your review but every story has its constructive criticism. You have the same idea as Kraven so the story isn't what you think. The only thing i was upset about was don't call a story lame if you've only read one chapter. Otherwise thanks for the advice and i hope you continuing reading.

Grandpa Max and Gwen were most upset of all. They were now having to waste their summer looking for the alien forms. They were now in the state of Montana. As much as Grandpa MAx wanted to rid of the omni trix they couldn't. When Ben had put it on a table and would walk away the omni ball would follow him like a magnetic pull. So they were still stuck with it. And that meant the aliens still looking for Ben. And without his alien forms Ben didn't stand a chance.

Ben touched the omniball and it floated and used the global satellite positioning again. Gwen walked through it and touched the Grey Matter symbol. It went closer in until you saw only Montana. Ben then touched it and it went up and showed the farm of where Grey Matter resided.

"Grandpa. How on Earth are we going to find this farm!" shouted Gwen.

Ben turned his head and looked out the window.

"Maybe right there?" said Ben sarcastically as he hopped off the table and sat on the steps.

Max pulled over the truck and Ben opened the door and jumped out. Gwen covered her eyes from the bright light and waved her hand blowing air in her face.

"Great. If not already super bright it's blazing hot!" complained Gwen.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Try and use a fan loooser."

Gwen glared at him. Then she replied. "Hey Dumbo, why don't you take those big ears of yours and fly away!" Grandpa Max sighed.

"I would although your big butt would be in the way of my flight pattern!"

Gwen and Ben eyed each other evilly but MAx stepped in. "Alright, that's enough you two. Now lets go ask the owner if anything suspicious is around."

"Fine." said Ben.

Grandpa Max walked up the steps and knocked on the door. They didn't hear anything. While they were waiting Ben slipped away and jumped off the porch and walked into the back. There were tons of advanced machines in the back!

" Oh yea. Grey Matter is definitely here." thought Ben. Then he went over to one of the machines that looked to be like a car. In peeked inside and saw a kid that looked to be about 9 years old playing video games.

He heard rustling behind him and saw the omniball trailing his path to the backyard.

Ben turned back to the car and knocked on it. He heard mumbling inside but couldn't really make it out. He tried opening the door and a shock went through his body making him fly back a few feet. He got up and wiped himself up and put up his sleeves ready to pick a fight. He saw the window roll down and saw the kid say. "Go away!" Ben pouted and banged on the window. "OPEN UP!"

The door swung open and Ben stepped back. A 9 year old kid got out. He was wearing a silver shirt with blue jeans. On his right pinky he had sort of a omni ring. He had dusty brown hair and tan skin. His eyes were chocolate brown

"I need that ring kid." said Ben politely.

"No way! This ring makes me into an alien! And I become really smart." shouted the kid.

"Now give it here! Bad things will start happening and aliens will try to get you!" said Ben trying to scare the kid.

"No way! I've invented weapons that could kick alien butt!" the kid wined and dashed away and jumped into a chute leading into the ground. He saw the ground open up and the kid came out sitting on a turret.

"My god. I never thought Grey Matter was this smart. I should use him more often." Ben thought to himself.

"Now go away or else!" shouted the wining kid.

"Dude. Your not the only one with weapons." said Ben smirking.

The brown haired boy glared at Ben and shot a laser at Ben.

The omniball instantly reacted and flew up and created a force field in front of Ben. Ben had his arms covering his face just in case but instead the laser bounced off the force field and shot back and the chocolate eyed boy. They kid jumped out just in time as the turret exploded. By now Grandpa Max and Gwen had rushed out into the back of they house.

"Ben you big butt! You scared the kid!" yelled Gwen. Ben rolled his eyes and looked at the kid who grabbed his ring and pressed a button. THere was a flash of green light and in front of them stood one foot tall Grey Matter. He ran backwards and turned around and ran for a hill. Ben grabbed his ominball and chased after the kid.

"Wait up! Please! I don't want to hurt you." said Ben panting.

The big eyed alien stopped and turned around.

"You don't?"

"Of course i don't. But I'm the owner of that ring. And 9 others actually."

He heard a familiar beeping sound and Grey Matter turned back into the boy.

"I haven't heard that sound in awhile."

The boy smiled. "This really is yours. Isn't it?" he asked.

Ben smiled back and nodded. "I'd love to help but I don't know how to get it off." said the boy disappointed.

"THe name is Ben by the way."

"Ricky. Nice to meet you." replied the boy shaking Ben's hand.

Ben walked closer and examined he ring. When he touched it the ring glowed. The omniball rushed over to Ben. The ball formed so that there was a little hold probably where you could put the ring. Ben took the ball and took Ricky's hand and placed the ring into the ball slot and there was a great green flashed. The ring turned into a green light and shot into the omni ball and the ball became a ring and transfered onto Ben's finger.

"Thanks a lot Ricky. I doubt a lot of people wouldn't have done that but I'm glad you did. Friends?" asked Ben.

Ricky nodded. "Friends."

Ricky's parent's and family had gotten home and invited Ben and his family to share dinner with them and stay for the night. Ben discovered that he could turn his ring back into the omni ball. He plotted the point and figured the closest was StinkFly which was in the Rocky Mountains.

Grandpa Max started up the RV and Ben waved good bye to Ricky. When they were out of distance Ricky smiled and walked into his back yard. Even though he didn't have Grey MAtter anymore he still had all his really cool stuff. Ricky decided to sell everything for money to help pay off his family debt.

Ricky was sitting in a tree when he saw something crash behind him.

"Huh? What's that?" He walked over and a robot grabbed him and brought him into their ship.

END OF CHAPTER 2!


	3. Idaho: StinkFly

Sorry for the long wait. But on my profile I promised to update ALL my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Blue Rhino- just keeeeeeeep reading. making blue wait Blue: JUST TELL ME! lol, you'll see, you'll see.

"Why couldn't it have been HeatSpot! Or FourArms?" complained Ben talking about getting Grey Matter.

"Well excuse me! You were the one that let them go in the first place!" yelled Gwen.

"Would the two of you stop it!" yelled Max. "Fighting will not get you anywhere."

Gwen and Ben pouted and looked away from each other. "Well the next alien is DiamondHead? Does that satisfy your needs Ben?" asked Gwen sarcastically.

"Yea, actually so I can poke you to death!" said Ben.

Max sighed. "Will these two ever give it a rest?" he asked himself.

They were in the rock mountains where the omnitrix said Diamond Head was.

They were turning a sharp corner on the mountain when giant green goo tackled the car. Gwen and Ben ran to the window to see StinkFly flying around... laughing!

Max stopped the car quickly before crashing over the hedge.

"StinkFly about to get Stinkgrounded" said Ben pressing his omnitrix. He turned into Grey Matter and pressed a button on the floor. The floor opened and a little fighter plane came out.

"Told you this was a good idea." teased Ben. Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes. Ben grinned, and hopped in the mini plane.

Gwen pulled the plane back into the compartment it came out of like a sling shot. She let go and Ben locked in place.

"Five, four" started Ben. "Three, two, BLAST OFF! YAHOOOO!" screamed Ben as he shot up out of the RV sun roof.

"Wow! Another alien!" StinkFly said. "Join me in my pranks!"

"Yea right!" shouted Grey Matter. Grey Matter press a button in his little plane and lasers started shooting out of the plane.

"Oh! So that's the way you want it! FINE!" shouted StinkFly. StinkFly cricled back around and started shooting slime. Ben reared the plane upwards moving straight. Ben activated a feature on the plane that gave more oxygen and put a cover over the top so he wouldn't freeze to death.

StinkFly, Gwen, and Max watched as Ben wheeled it into the sky.

"Haha! Must've been to scared to fight me!" cheered StinkFly laughing.

Then Ben zoomed straight down towards StinkFly spinning and shooting lasers.

"Whoa!" yelled StinkFly flying toward the mountains. He flew behind the rocks.

"Hmm... Hiding are we!" yelled out Ben through his speaker. Ben flew in a tad closer. He shot a few lasers but StinkFly didn't come out.

Ben finally flew back and then very fast towards the rocks.

"Ben! Don't do it!" shouted Gwen and Max from the RV thinking Ben was going to crash.

Ben flew fast and turned sharply skidding along the rocks of the mountains.

"OH no!" screamed Gwen.

"Arrr!" yelled Ben in frustration and he turned quickly and the plane skidded off the rocks. He saw StinkFly and shot at him like crazy. StinkFly got hit. Ben pulled upwards and over the rocks back out into the open sky.

Ben waited a couple of seconds. He had a plan. Then StinkFly rushed out at Ben, just high tailing it ready to tackle him. Grey Matter grinned and turned off the plane.

"Ben no!" yelled Max as he and Gwen rushed out of the RV. They watched Ben drop ten feet and then Ben activated his emergency jump. The top of the plane flew straight up hitting StinkFly hard making her stumble a little bit and lose balance. Ben shot up on his chair and ducked his head. The chair slammed into StinkFly and she cried out in pain. ((A/N- Yes this StinkFly is a girl.))

Ben activated his parachute and floated back down to Gwen and Ben. Too bad StinkFly was already prepped. She shot goo out of her at Ben's parachute and Ben went crashing into the rock wall. Gwen screamed and ran in the RV. Max ran to where Ben fell trying to get him to wake up. Ben opened his eyes slowly.

His omnitrix started shine and glow. He turned back into normal Ben.

Ben and Max walked back around the van and saw StinkFly zooming towards them.

Max and Ben covered their face. Gwen jumped out of the van with a metal pole and swung at StinkFly like a baseball bat. StinkFly flew back crashing into a rock below.

"Note to self... Hide metal poles from Gwen." said Ben grinning. "Thanks."

Gwen smirked, "Even though you might still be annoying, your still my cousin." Gwen smiled and put her hand on Ben's shoulder.

Lime green darts shot out at Ben, Gwen and Max.

"Kids! Get in the van!" yelled Max. DiamondHead was here too.

StinkFly was up from her blow and shot goo that made Ben, Gwen and Max stick to the rock wall.

"I can't get out!" yelled Gwen. Ben started to slowly move out. Diamondhead shot tons of crystals aiming from the outlining of his clothes and StinkFly shot more goo. They were in trouble... They'd need more help then just Grey Matter. And even at that Ben couldn't transform at the moment.


End file.
